gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Nationals (Episode)
Nationals Source is the twenty first episode of the third season and the sixty-fifth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012, right after the previous episode, Props has aired. Filming for this episode began on April 17th, 2012. Source The episode will be written by Ali Adler. Source 1 With Eric Stoltz Directing. Source 2 Filming ended around April 27th. Source Plot *This is the competition episode, most likely Nationals and/or Showcase. Source It will be held in Chicago as revealed in Big Brother and the theme will be "vintage" as revealed in Saturday Night Glee-ver. *As the countdown to graduation continues, the kids of New Directions prepare a high-concept routine for Nationals. When Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) bumps her head, the world of New Directions is turned upside down in her eyes. Then, the New Directions perform at Nationals for celebrity judge Lindsay Lohan (guest-starring as herself), in a special two-hour episode. Source Spoiler / Rumours Nationals *Girls' nationals costume is a red dress with black bowtie with black heels *Boys' nationals costume is a black shirt with red tie, and black vest Scenes *Filming began with a scene involving Jane, Chord, Samuel, Kevin, Dianna, Chris, Harry, Amber and Vanessa and a bus being driven to Nationals (4/17). Source 1 Source 2 *Lea & Cory shot a Finchel scene for either this episode or the previous episode (4/18). Source *Lea shot a duet with Jenna in the Auditorium (4/18) Source. Whether this is a second duet for the previous episode or a duet for this episode is unclear because they are shooting two episodes today Source. Lea Michele's tweets confirm that she already shot a musical number with Jenna on 4/11 (Source, Source & Source). *Chord filmed a fun locker room scene. (4/20) Source *Lindsay Lohan is to start shooting for this episode this week. Source *According to Kevin, a highly emotional scene has been filmed (4/23). Source *Nationals was filmed over 2 days on April 25 & 26. Source Chord tweeted about Lea's jaw dropping performance during Nationals! (4/26) Source *Jonathan Groff is shooting right now. (4/25) Source *Lea is working with both Jonathan Groff (Jesse) and Whoopi Goldberg today (4/27). Source (Please note that the scene with Whoopi may be for 3x20.) Music *Lea is involved in at least 7 songs, for both Nationals and Graduation. One of them was a Tony Vincent classic and the other was a song that Aspen Vincent used to sing. Source 1Source 2Source 3Source 4Source 5 *Naya is involved in at least 4 songs, for both Nationals and Graduation. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Dianna is involved in at least 3 songs, for both Nationals and Graduation. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Heather and Cory are involved in at least 2 songs, for both Nationals and Graduation. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber, Chord, Mark, Jenna, Chris, Damian, Kevin and Vanessa are involved in at least 1 song, for both Nationals and Graduation. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Quinn *Quinn is out of her wheelchair by this episode. Source Songs *'The Edge Of Glory' by Lady Gaga. Sung by New Directions Girls Source Source 2Source 3 *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel. Source Source 2Source 3 *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light '''by ''Meatloaf. ''Sung by New Directions. Source Source 2Source 3 *'Tongue Tied' by ''GROUPLOVE. Sung by New Directions. Source *'We Are The Champions' by Queen. Sung by TBA Source *'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Wade/Unique with Vocal Adrenaline. Source *'Pinball Wizard by ''The Who. ''Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. Source *Starlight Express from Starlight Express. Sung by '''The Portland Scale Blazers. Source Trivia *This episode will air right after Props, making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. *It is confirmed that Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton and Rex Lee will appear in this episode as the celebrity judges. Source *Wade / Unique will lead the performance of VA and will sing his performance in Drag. *This episode will contain their 400th musical number. Source *This competition episode is the second time to feature celebrities as judges. The first was in Journey. *The first time a final competition for the year is not featured in the last episode. *Second epsiode to be named after a competition, after Sectionals . *The episode title makes Regionals the only competition yet to be named after the actual competition. **In Season 1 it was entitled Journey. **In Season 2, Original Song **In Season 3, It was entitled On My Way *We finally get to see the Portland Scale Blazers perform after they were seen as the qualifiers for the Showcase round in New York. Guest Star *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source 1 Source 2 *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Lindsay Lohan as Herself. Source, Source 2 *Perez Hilton as Himself. Source *Rex Lee as Himself. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta . Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Gallery tumblr_m2l431ocRD1qhdh10o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2l2vxo8VM1rt1clho1_500.jpg Puckblainekurtfinn.jpg|Cory and Mark in Kurt/Blaine outfits(rumored) Tumblr m2l8prNg691r91bhh.png KPR.jpg Tumblr m2l8dt9raF1qi4s8uo2 250.jpg lea and jenna.jpg|"msleamichele: Doing a driving scene with @JennaUshkowitz in a moving vehicle! Haha so fun!!!" tumblr_m2lea0jLGI1ql1znmo2_r1_500.jpg Tumblr m2aiwksjtH1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg|Rory as Puck Tumblr m2l8dt9raF1qi4s8uo1 250.jpg|Mark and his Blaine hair Tumblr m2lhg7eTlx1r8mq9ao3 250.jpg|Puck as Blaine Tumblr m2lhg7eTlx1r8mq9ao1 250.jpg|Puck as Blaine Puckblaine3.jpg|Puck as Blaine Tumblr m2lcvrQTxG1qc6xxfo1 250.png|Puck as Blaine tinarachel.jpg|Tina as Rachel coryaskurt.jpg|Finn as Kurt tumblr_m2ltf0QpzG1r8iboxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ll8sCooA1qkpe53o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2lw1q0XYA1qe43ifo2_400.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo8_1280.jpg tumblr_m2lylfWw0C1r8iboxo9_1280.jpg F8110a4088a911e1989612313815112c 7.jpg 7e5395dc88aa11e1abd61231381b6d77_7.jpg|Road trip! @littlelengies @msamberpriley -From Kevin's twitter. Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg Tumblr m2lzxaZNBj1qf5rv4.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|Bus To Nationals 7vujz.jpg|School Spirit from Dianna's tweet Creepers.jpg|Creepers - John Lock Tumblr m2ytrezhEL1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Glee 2012 nationals song list.jpg Nationals2.png|Dianna Agron- Glee BTS Nationals3.png|Lea Michele- Glee BTS tumblr_m32a8eOE5X1r838hio1_500.jpg|This one includes the male outfits. Dianna and naya nationals.jpg Chris nationals.jpg Chord and cory nationals.jpg Lea nationals.jpg tumblr_m32kxhTuH71r6nrbwo2_r1_500.jpg nationals filming.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo11_400.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo13_400.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o5_250.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m33w6p0hSp1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m33nhjljF51r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg JesseNationals.jpg mercedes nationals.jpg HeMo nationals.jpg HeMo nationals2.jpg chris 400.jpg tumblr_m34dw4lTVK1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dkePIPn1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg darren and chord nationals.jpg jonathan naya and joe.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo4_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo2_250.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo3_250.jpg chord and lea.jpg tumblr_m32izsZnlu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|This is really.... tumblr_m35eqtJcE11rt28hlo1_500.png tumblr_m35s3iHS0y1rojy6eo1_500.png tumblr_m367tzhymY1rt28hlo1_500.png|Every song ever sung on Glee to celebrate Glee's 400th musical performance day tumblr_m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo3_500.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo4 1280.jpg tumblr_m3f2zc7Rbl1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3h6kuYvjq1r4ezfzo4 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o3 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o1 1280-1-.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes